The legend begins
by wolfpress
Summary: There was once a infamous legend on mobius that has soon come to surface in a unexpected way.
1. preview chapter

**The Battle Begins**

**Preview chapter**

**Narrator(Patrick Troughton): There was once a time when the mobians were the new beings on planet earth now known as mobius and the humans at that time were thought to be extinct , there was a legend who by some called a hero and by some called a villain, but what everyone knows what the big question is about the legend, who is this legend person since this "person" was known to pop up all over history time and time again for unknown reasons but this one unexpected person came across this legend being but this person does not know anything about this mysterious being because this person has not heard the urban tale about the being that pops up in the most important parts of history and one person is going on adventure of it life.**

**Feel free to give me constructive criticism.**


	2. the legend begin 1

The Battle Begins

Chapter 1: The journey begins.

Narrator: It was bright day on mobius were the people of mobotropolis were going their normal day like every day, well as normal as you can get because there was a battle going on outside of mobotropolis where Dr Eggman like regular tried to reclaim mobotropolis after it was taken back by the freedom fighters after the big event of endgame in which mobius's Doctor Ivo Robotnik was vaporized by ultimate annihilator which was redone to only kill him by Snively and the Dr Eggman that the freedom fighters are fighting was a roboticized version of Dr Robotnik from a alternate universe who got into Dr ivo robotnik's universe after hearing the death of the real Dr Ivo Robotnik, so he took this as a way to fill his life and be Sonics' regular enemy.

Somewhere in the forest near by the lake where Dr Eggman in his hover seat uses his newest robot called egg titanium bot were it can shoot titanium bombs, deadly titanium disease, use rocks as a attack shield and use water as ammo for it's built-in blaster that can go though anything that it touches and it maybe a large robot but does not mean a fast one, the freedom fighters had a hard time trying to take down the titanium bot but all of them does not want to let Eggman win this time.

Sonic: "man egghead does sure know how to put up a challenge for us."

Sonic then turned his head to Bunnie rabbot.

Sonic: hey can you use bionic arm to tie around its legs.

Bunnie then said "sure thing sugerhog", then she use her robotic arm to tie around the bot's legs then she pulled it down to the ground.

Sonic: "al right let's go and take down this piece of junk once and for all!"

Sonic and his gang then went to the fallen over robot to destroy it once and for all but the robot isn't going down easily, it's just waiting for its enemies to come close to it.

Sally's thought: it's odd that it comes down so easily, maybe it's waiting for us to come closer.

Sally's fears were true since they got close to it, it got back up with a surprise trap were it got all of them in its cage grip with 6 arms to catch all 6 of them.

Dr Eggman: "hahahaha!, after all these years Sonic, i finally got you and your friends under my power and i am going to turn you all into my robotic slaves, any last words Sonic?"

Sonic then said back to him, "you won't get away with this butthead".

Dr Eggman just said "yes you won't get away from this and you can't go super since i have send a sleeper agent to collect all of the chaos emeralds while you and your friends did not notice him among yours headquarters and angel island since he was very close to your place and Knuckles's and i shall show you who was the sleeper agent.

Eggman then showed the heroes who was the agent all along, he was a white dog mobian who looks very young was wearing a metal earpiece, Dr Eggman then said "now i have no more use for him anymore",

Dr Eggman then press a red button on a remote that he's holding which then killed the dog by stopping his heart caused by the earpiece that he was wearing on his ear then the dog fell to the ground on its back with a face of pain.

Amy then said "you heartless monster why did you kill him, why can't you robotized him instead of killing him!".

Sonic in his mind wonder why Eggman killed the dog instead of turning him into a robot slave but he does not know why and why did the dog not scream in pain instead of falling down quiet.

Dr Eggman did not answer the question Amy told him, he simply just said this "now it's the end of road for you freedom fighters", Dr Eggman then laughed like a madman knowing that he's got the upper hand on the freedom fighters but he , the freedom fighters and the robot did not see a small weapon that pointed at the robot made a sonic noise laser noise (hi get it because our hero is called sonic anyways back to the story) which cause the robot to go sparking crazy and destroy itself by shooting itself by pointing its blaster to its head and blow it off which freed the heroes from its grip and the swat bots to blow up into pieces.

Dr Eggman: "NO! my perfect warrior.", he then look around and saw a shadow figure disappear into the darkness, he then said "show yourself stranger!"

The unknown voice (let's say he sounds like Christopher Eccelston with a bit of Kurt Russell) said "i won't to the likes of you, i stopped your plan because you have what I'm after, you have the chaos emeralds which belong to Knuckles that your agent knock out cold and you kill a mobian instead of turning him into a robot which you always do when you catch a mobian."

Dr Eggman then said "i always do turn pests into robotic slaves whatever my minions catches a furry pest."

Then the voice said "then why you kill him then, explain then "Dr Eggman".

Dr Eggman was stomped by the question that the voice give him, he tired to back talk at the voice but he does not know how to back talk at the voice, it never came to him why did he put in a killswitch on the dog's ear.

The voice then said mocking him "Oh dear the all mighty Dr Eggman the man of all evil, the man who the man of all fears, the man who can conquer the universe stuck on one question on why he killed one dog even if he can turn every other mobian into robots but can't turn one bring into a robot instead he just kill him after his use him for his so called "masterpiece" of a plan that got stopped by a little weapon, tell me have you ever been you know a true scare when you are not going all out crazy on enemies, your name does not bring fear into people, 2nd you have never fight you enemies one on one, 3rd you so called IQ of 100 and you are not showing that you have a IQ of 100, you have more like a IQ of a bin! Since you get defeated by a group of people who is way younger then you and you get yourself handed to them , you are a joke "Dr Eggman" i bet you can't win a war against a toilet, are you are pathetic, you are like a funny clown instead a evil overlord who wants to rule the world.

Dr Eggman then got really mad at the voice to the point of shouting shut up at the voice, he then said this to the voice "you dare mock the great Dr Eggman the man who is a great genius and you think you can get away with this!"

The voice just "fine make me but you can't catch me i am everywhere in this forest, you don't know were i am, look around genius do you know where you can see me no you can't because I'm might be right behind you egg head.

Eggman looked back quickly and did not see the unseen enemy nor did the freedom fighters who still in the cage were listening to the voice and Dr Eggman at the same time but then several lasers from several different trees was fired at Eggman's hover seat in which made a retreat back to his base since he's now afraid of the voice because he's everywhere in the trees and he can't find were the source of the voice is even with the scanner he still can't find the source.

The freedom fighters tried to broke free from the cage because of the voice but to no avail but then the same weapon that take down the robot and the swat bots was pointed at the freedom fighters, now they think it's truly the end for them.

To be continued...

Feel free to give me constructive criticism and give this a review please.


	3. the legend begin 2

The Battle Begins

Chapter 2: the long way.

They prepare for the worst when the weapon was pointing at them but the weapon that took down the robot end up freeing them from their cages by unlocking the locks on their cages with a less noisy sonic sound.

The freedom fighters got out of their cages and group around to see if everyone is all here, Sally then wonder about unseen person who saved them.

Sally's thoughts "what did the voice mean that Dr Eggman has got what's he's after."

Sally then said to the voice "whatever you are or what you are, thanks for saving all of us" but she did not get a reply from the mysterious being that just disappears after he freed them.

Sonic then said "why someone would save us from being turned into Egghead's mindless robots and just disappear like that" when he clipped his fingers on his left hand when he said disappear.

Sally then said to Sonic "even if we don't know who saved us, we are thankful that he did so and anyway let's get out of this forest, I don't like being here in this forest for any longer, there's something eerie about this place and i don't know what it is.

Amy then alertly said "hey guys where the dog's body go, there seems there's no body prints on the ground that the dog fell down on, i don't like being in this forest for any longer, it just gives me the creeps being around here.

Sally wondered about where the body went.

Sonic: it did not just combust and disappears just like that, maybe the voice took it?

Tails: impossible because no one besides us is near by the body, even Dr Eggman didn't take the body with him because he was attacked by the voice and the voice didn't even take the body because the voice left when the body was still here, so we don't know who took the body and frankly, i never don't what to know who did took it.

Everyone else agreed with Tails about not knowing who did took the dead body, later they got back to freedom HQ with the exception of Sally who was back at her castle, ready to go to bed soon and she wonder about the voice that saved them back at the forest, she decide that she'll never know who saved her and her friends from Dr Eggman's robot, she then went to sleep in her bed for tomorrow morning.

It was a very early morning, down in Mobotropolis Street, the shops and diners were being opened early and were having an early bird sale going on.

Sally was still asleep at that time but then her ratio then said a news report "this is Tom Davidson from bcc 1 news reporting, a word that a mobian by the name Michael was kidnapped by a bunch of thugs last night at 12 o'clock, the same time that the late night rerun's of sky trek was shown last night, person in question of the news today was describe to be a white dog with a metal ear piece and was known to work at Pat's diner on Monday to Friday and was said to be nice to his customers no matter what their from, he has won over 10 employee of the month awards for good services

to the customers and employees alike and was said by his boss that the money he gets for working was always given to the poor homeless people and hospital donations for the sake of goodwill, this is Tom Davison from bcc 1 news signing out".

Sally woke up from hearing the news about the same person that died in front of their eyes, she then wondered on how was he alive again from a heart attack done by Dr Eggman himself, she may never find the answers on how's he alive again because now he was kidnapped by a gang of thugs.

Sally then got up from her bed and put on her signature vest, then Sonic came to her bedroom door and was knocking on it like he was on a hurry, she then opened the door for Sonic who saying that did she hear the news that she just heard while she was still sleeping at that time.

Sonic: morning Sal.

Sally: morning sonic, i guess you came here to tell me the news about the dog that died on us back at that forest even though if the thing on his ear killed him somehow is alive again just to be kidnapped by a group of thugs.

Sonic: i see you must have heard the news before i came to you to tell you about the news report, anyways where are you going to Sally?

Sally then said "I'm going down to Pat's diners to clear my mind of that dog being dead and alive again and also it's the closest diner to us only 2 city blocks away from us, what to come?

Sonic then replied "sure thing Sal and we'll paying tribute to the dog himself.

Sally: yeah I guess you are right Sonic.

Then Sonic said "hold on tight because the light speed train is heading downtown, so hold to my arms and you will be there save and sound.

Sonic then picked up Sally like she was his bride and ran to Pat's diner like the speed of light, then they finally got to Pat's diner where Sally was brushing her hair down from the fast trip, then they went the entry doors to the diner and then took table: 5, the diner looked like it was from the 80's because it has anything you can name from the 80's was all here on the walls which Sally liked about the diner already and although because of the good employees which were entertain the people who came though the entry doors and at the tables as well, then one of the waiters who was a tall male red wolf with a order list and a pen came to table: 5 and asked what would Sonic and Sally like for breakfast today.

Waiter: what would you twos like for today?

Sonic: I'll take some chill dogs if you will please.

Then the waiter then looked towards Sally and said "what would you like today?"

Sally then said "I'll take some coffee please"

Then the waiter wrote down what would Sonic and Sally like today, then walked to the counter and said "hey chief we got orders from table: 5" then the chief said "ok orders coming right up now."

Then a waiter who was a white male fox came to table: 4 and said "what would you like today mister?"

Then the person at table: 4 said "I'll have some soup, a cup of tea and some jammy dodgers please"

When the waiter was writing the order list, he then said to the person at table: 4 "where did you get the victoria costume from?"

The person at a table: 4 then said "oh i got it from a Victoria play on last week after it was given to me by acting on stage for an actor who was sick on Friday."

Waiter: i see, any ways I'll get you the orders you want in a sec ok.

Person at table: 4 then said "thank you"

Sally's ears perk up by hearing the voice from table: 4, it sounds so similar to the voice that saved them yesterday, she then whisper to Sonic and said "we may found the man who saved us from Dr Eggman but don't look back behind Sonic, he may not like us looking at him, anyways we may for him to leave first then we follow him back home.

Sonic then whispery said "why don't we just greet him like hello and what makes you think that's him?"

Sally then said quietly "if we did talked to him, he may not give us some answers on why he saved us i know it's him because there ain't a voice like his before and i don't think we have seen him before aswell"

Sonic then silently said "fine we'll follow him whatever he goes after his breakfast then"

Sally then said "thank you"

Later on soon the mobian at table: 4 got up and left and then Sonic and Sally soon follow him out of the door, they have to be stealthy and avoid getting busted or mobian gets spooked, so they follow him a mere 20 inches away from him, soon it was 7 o'clock midnight and they are still following him back home.

Sonic then quietly said to Sally "man how far he is from home he must took a ride to Mobtropolis downtown because he have been following him since we left Pat's diner and he still not at home yet."

Sally silently said "i know that our man, there isn't anyone like him around here"

Sonic just back at Sally "if he is our man then he would not take this long to get back home, i think he does not live in this city at all."

But then they followed him back to a junkyard on the bottom south of Mobotropolis, then they saw him walk in though a rusted gate with a faded sigh saying "do not enter here".

Sally though it was strange that a person could walk though a junkyard to get home but if it how's he gets home, she'll just going to let it slide.

Sonic then said to Sally silently "what man has a house though that junkyard in the bottom of Mobotropolis anyways and the question is how does he get himself around Mobotropolis from this place?"

Sally just nodded at Sonic for what he said as they then went in to the junkyard and the man they were after just disappears into thin air since they got in to the junkyard.

Sally got a little mad inside since she lost him but now she knows that she'll never know the person who saved the freedom fighters but them her and Sonic heard the sound of a falling car door then the same thugs that kidnapped Michael came in through a gate and was slowly walking towards them, but Sonic thought he can take down these creeps and he did taken down 7 of them by himself and Sally took down 5 of them but then one of them pulled out a zapper which knocked out Sonic in which Sally came to his unconscious body quickly pulling his body away from the slowly approaching thugs, Sally looked around to see if there anything to protect them from the thugs then she saw a warehouse with a open door, so she dragged Sonics' body through the warehouse door and barricade the door with a clockwork, a bathtub and a metal bed frame, Sally hoped that can keep them out while Sonic can make a recovery soon and tried to find a escape root but no luck then she knocked into what could be legs from a mobian, she saw the man that they were after looking, the mobian has solid expression and then he said "were you twos following me back here?"

Then the thugs broke in through the door and were approaching them slowly, then the mobian that Sonic and Sally were following back to the junkyard took out the same weapon that took down the robot and freed them from their cages then the mobian looked down to Sally who has a face of fear from seeing him, then the blue light on the weapon turned red light which made the noise as the one that took down the robot warrior in which then his left hand closed into a fist, Sally now thinks he works for the thugs which was getting closer to her and Sonic.

Sally now thinks it the end for her and Sonic being cornered by the thugs who kidnapped Michael and being confronted by the mobian who looks a little unhappy about her and Sonic following him back to the junk yard, if it's true end for them then Sally thinks this is all her fault for getting themselves killed...

To be continued...

Feel free to give me constructive criticism and give this a review please.


	4. the legend begin 3

The Battle Begins

Chapter 3: ordeal.

Sally though it was the end for her but then the mysterious mobian used his weapon on one of the hook that had a car on it and broke it in which made it fell on top of the thugs and crushed them.

Sally who just had witness a mobian killing the thugs, which made her fear him even more so then before, she then backed away from the mysterious mobian who she thinks might end her but the approach mobian took out a hand and said "need help getting up?" which Sally still looked afraid of him.

Then the unknown mobian said with a sign "look I didn't kill the real thugs because they are too slow to be thugs and because they were androids sent after me, you and him" which he pointed at Sonics' body, he then reply to Sally "look i can prove you so" then he went to one of the thugs and pulled off it mask which showed a cracked clear android head underneath it who was still working even after a car fell on it which tried to get the one who unmasked it but it had no legs and only one arm.

Unknown: "see told you that they were androids all along." Then he took his hand out to Sally in which she took to get up from the ground she was sitting on.

Sally looked at the android disguised thugs, then she looked back the one who saved her and Sonic again and said to him "thank you for saving us again but who are you?"

Then the unknown mobian said back to her "I come by many names but you can call me Jack the rabbit."

Then he said "why did you twos follow me back here in this yard even if it's dangerous?"

Sally then said to Jack with a bit of fear "we followed you back here because I want to thank you for saving me and my friends if it weren't for you saving us as we would be Dr Eggman's mindless drones without you saving us."

Then Jack then turned his back on Sally and walked to one of the androids and tinkered with one of them.

Sally then asked Jack a question while he was still tinkering with one of the droids "why did you saved us back at the forest yesterday?"

Jack then stopped tinkering with one of the droids and said with a sign "I saved you and your friends because I know that you and friends are important to the people of mobius because you are heroes that are what you all are and will always be." Then he turned back to what he was working on in the first place.

Sally felt good inside because what he said about the freedom fighters, so she decides to help Jack on what he was doing because of that he said to Sally "what are you doing?" then she reply "I'm helping you after you helped us yesterday is that ok?" then Jack just nodded at Sally in which she said "what are you doing with the android?"

He then said back at Sally "I got to find where the source of the signal is and then locate it to find so I can get an answer on why they are here in the first place"

Sally: "what are you looking for anyways?"

Jack: "well I'm looking for where's the androids signal goes to so I can locate them and stop them from taking over Mobotropolis and Station square this night, you hold that red and white wires for me please.

When Sally hold the wires while Jack worked on the droid and finally got a signal that he can trace on his weapon and got a lock on it saying "got it!", the signal that it give out to the androids said in a monotone voice "the target must be found and captured alive, find him now." Which Jack locates the source of the signal and said to Sally "we must go right now before they find out we found their signal and I'll help you on taking Sonic to a safe place where he can recover soon from the zap gun that one of the thugs used." Then he helped Sally taking Sonic to safety by taking him to a closet that was in the junk yard.

Sally: "wait we'll taking him to a closet, can't we go to a nearby house or something like that?"

Jack: "we could have taken him to a nearby house but the androids are looking for us and they know where you found their signal, so it's dangerous to go that route."

Sally said back at him "but it's a closet, it can't fit all three of us only one goes inside and it's not even a house."

Jack just ignore her while he opened the closet doors with a key which revealed what looked like a control room then all three of them was inside, Sally looked around amazed by the size of the room while at the same time wondered about how can a big room fit inside a closet without any tricks to help it.

Then Jack hanged up his Victoria coat on the coat hanger then went to another room inside the closet in the back, came out of that room with a jar of water with a green clover inside it, and then he opened the jar and poured it in Sonics' mouth in which he woke up from with a cough.

Sonic: "man who put a clover in my mouth while I was sleeping!" then he pulled out a clover from his mouth.

Sally then said to Sonic with a giggle "I guess you don't like having a lucky clover in your mouth for good luck then."

Sonic then said while he looked around "were I'm I anyways, wait where's the thugs that we saw because I'm going to knock the one who knocked me out!" then he saw Jack while he was closing the jar and putting it away said "hey are you the one that we were after all along and who are you anyways?"

Then Jack said to Sonic "I am Jack and yes i am the man that you are after all along." Then he went to the control thing that was centred in the middle of the room then flick some switches in which made a noise sounding like it was taking off now.

Sonic and Sally wondered what was going on right now 1st a guy died by a heart attack and was alive again, 2nd a guy came out of nowhere and saved them 3rd they were attack by thugs who were androids all along and wondered where does all of the three things somehow is all happened to be connected by the same night.

8 o'clock. Night-time.

Then they felt a tromp when it landed, then they got of the doors which were different because the closet turned into a phone box which Sally asked Jack while he put his coat on, how did the closet turn into a phone box in which he reply "I camouflage it to its surroundings on whatever I go." Then they walked out to the streets as they follow Jack as he looks for the source of the signal, then they walked to an unused factory.

Jack: "we got to be very careful to not get seen by the guards who can alert the others if they see us here."

Sonic: "what dude, i can take them down in a flash." Then he was going to run but Jack stopped him before he can run.

Jack: "you think it's easy but it's really a challenge to get in the obvious way, so we have to use the sewers to get in."

Sonic then said with a sign "fine we take your route then Mr. "genius" and why are you after these guys anyways?"

Jack: "because I know they want Mobotroplis and station square by 12 o'clock and use it as facilities to make more troopers since their last facility was destroyed by their enemies, they retreated here since it's the closest planet to them, I can't let them have the chaos emeralds that they can use to win the war that they have with another group of androids that are also stopping them as well and be the victors of the battle, they are called the ace android army and their enemies are called union android army."

Sonic: "Wow that something and how did you know how it all started a war with each other?"

Jack: "sadly I don't know how it started because I came across them in the 3rd year of the war to be frank with you Sonic, anyways lets go in the sewers now before they see us here talking."

Then they went to inside the sewers with Jack taking his weapon and use it as a touch light to guide them their way to the inside of the factory, while going though the sewers they here a roar in the sewers which was a robotic crocodile chasing them down from behind.

Jack: "RUN!"

Then they were running ahead from the crocodile that was chasing them down but they then came across a dead end and then the robotic crocodile came into view.

Sally: "what are we going to do now Jack!"

Jack then adjusts his weapon for a bit.

Sonic: "Do something will you; you got us in to this mess in the first place!"

Jack then argue back at Sonic said "you and Sally got yourselves in this mess in the first place, it's not my fault I got you and Sally in to this mess, maybe you and Sally should have stayed out of this mess in the first place so you would not be here right now ready to die soon by a bloody robotic crocodile!"

Then he points his weapon at the crocodile in which did not stop it from coming to them.

Jack: "it does not work on this crocodile, you egotist blue hedgehog!"

They now face a crocodile who's only a mile away from them and two of regrets going with Jack who's looking for a way-out from the sewers but to no luck when the crocodile is getting closer to them by now.

To be continued...

Feel free to give me constructive criticism and give this a review please.


	5. the legend begin 4

The Battle Begins

Chapter 4: first contact.

9 o'clock night-time.

They saw the crocodile getting closer to them, Sally forgot that she has Nicole in her vest pocket because she thought she left it at home when she went to Pat's diner.

Sally: "Nicole where is the weak spot on the crocodile?"

Then it said "the weak spot is located at the sides of the crocodile where there is an opening to its insides."

Jack: "thanks Nicole that helps allot." Then he point his weapon at a pipe that has ice in it and shot the thing while the crocodile was almost going though it in which stopped the thing from coming closer to them by freezing it.

Jack: "next time they won't make the same design flaw again, let's get out of here before the search team find us here." While they ran, Sally asked Jack about the robot crocodile "what was that thing?"

Jack then reply "ace crocodile hunter design to hunt anyone who uses water to get in on one of their base thinking that the ace troopers, ace hawks and ace hounds would not look for them in the water, they are not really a danger in the open water or land, it's when you are in a clustered area that they are a real danger for anyone who goes up against these hunters, luckily their isn't much of these hunters around because most enemies goes in the sneaky way by masquerading themselves as a ace trooper to get in the base and since they retreated here with only 20 troopers, 6 ace hounds, 4 ace hawks and only 2 ace crocodiles left."

Sonic: "then where's the other crocodile then?"

Jack: "they can only take out one because the other is in repairs because of the crash that the ship made when they landed here."

Sonic: "well that's good to hear because I don't want to come across these creeps ever again."

Jack: "believe me Sonic I don't want to neither."

Sally: "I see the two of you are becoming friends now."

Then they got to a hatch which leads into a white empty artillery room that has not been used since the crashing of the ship.

Jack: "good thing there is no one around here to see us but does not mean they won't know we are inside their base since they heard a noise inside the sewers which means to them that someone is getting in their base by the sewers so we got to hurry in finding Michael and defeat the ace army from conquering Mobotroplis and station square before 12 o'clock."

Sonic then said "oh yeah let's kick their" but was silenced by Jack's hand.

Jack then said whisper to Sonic: "shut up, do you want them to know we're here inside their base now." Then Sonic shake his head side to side.

Jack: "good." then they sneak out of the artillery room unnoticed by an ace trooper who was guarding around the hallway with a sniper rifle then Sonic using his light speed skills knocked out the guard before he can alert the others or shoot him.

Jack: "good work and Sonic give me the rifle; I have a use for it."

Sonic then give the rifle to Jack who use it to take out the cameras that was a corner away from them, they then ran down the halls since there was no other guards around the hall, then they looked out a window and saw the process of how a ace trooper was build.

Sally: "wow, it's amazing how they are build."

Sonic: "me too Sal."

Jack: "the two of you can glaze in wonder at these bots but we have to get going soon before the guards down there see us up here." But one of the guards nearby one of the trooper maker saw Jack, Sonic and Sally running down on floor 5 and alert the other guards which then chase after the three down on floor 4.

Jack who was running said "great they saw us on floor 5 and now they're chasing after us, the problem is they are going to get an answer from us the hard way and we got to hide from them."

Sonic then grab both Sally and Jack's arms and said "hold on tight, this is going to be a fast one!" then he speed away from the guards who was shooting at them, then one of them said on a com link "we have 3 intruders inside the base should we kill them?"

Then the unknown voice said "what do they look like?"

Then the guard with a com link said "one is a blue hedgehog, one is a brown chipmunk with a vest and one is a rabbit with Victoria clothes on him."

Then the voice replies "find all three of them and bring them to me alive!"

The guard with the com link said "you know what the leader said, find all three of them and bring them in alive."

The other guards went to search for the intruders that got in the base while the one with the com link walked to a window which he put his hand on and saw a reflection of himself, then he said silently "it's not your fault Jack." Then he walked away from the window and went on a search for the intruders.

10 o'clock. Night time.

Meanwhile the three heroes were hiding inside a wall from the ace search team who were searching for them; Sonic said quietly "i think you know something about them that we don't know, please tell us about them.

Jack said with a sign quietly "fine but i told you about them some time ago before we came here, the ace android army was once build to protect crystal city but when it was their 30th year in the service, then they became corrupted by a dictator who use them as an army to conquer crystal city and then the universe, the battle went on over 100,000 years with the ace army combated by union army who was created to be protectors of the universe when it was attacked by the ace army, later on in the years of the war there was a insurrection between the two factions were they disobey their superiors and became factions of their own were now there's 8 factions in the war and all 8 was destroyed by a unknown army which was said to be cybertronian in origins tank warriors who cannot be destroyed by normal gunfire and was said to came from a universe that was no more, the dictator was never seen or heard again since after the upraise of the ace army."

Sonic: "how did you come across them in the first place?"

Jack: "I met them when I was at." But Sally interrupts him since she saw the ace search team leaving the area where they were in, later they got out of the wall since Jack scanned around the area with his weapon and shows that there is no enemy nearby.

Jack: "at least they don't stick around when we come out of hiding." But then a gun was pointing behind his head in which he turns around and then saw an ace trooper that had a com link with a gun pointing at him.

Jack then put his hands up along with Sonic and Sally who were also putting their hands up as well.

Jack: "I guess you got me this time soldier, take me to your leader since you got me."

Ace soldier: "yes i would but i need your help Jack."

Jack: "why would a soldier of an enemy faction need my help especially someone who's pointing a gun at me?"

Ace soldier: "i need your help because the ace leader made a plan to turn all people in Mobotropolis and station square into ace soldiers that can't think for themselves because the last time he turned people into ace soldiers turned out to be a disaster since the people who were turned into ace troopers can still remember their times as they were once people like us in which they rebelled against their superiors once they finally knew what they were and cause a civil war between the true ace troopers and the people turned ace troopers that ended the plan with the troopers that can turning person into one of them by injecting a gold symptom into the veins of a person who is made of flesh and bones that slowly turning them into a ace trooper by a hour."

Jack who has one of his eye brows rise and said "how did you know the entire detail, especially the plan that the ace army would have use to win the war?"

Ace trooper: "you once told my father and mother about that story since you; mother and father met the ace troopers again after the civil war between the two ace factions on the moon year 2550."

Jack: "Michael is that you, if so what have they done to you?"

Michael: "yes it is me Jack; they took my mind out of my body and were then put into an ace trooper body type."

Jack: "but how can you still have your freewill even if the others don't?"

Michael: "it's because when i was put into an ace trooper body, someone called the mask put in a memory bank of mine into the head of this body while the ace guards was still after a escape subject which was also done by the mask to make more time for him while the guards was not around."

Jack: "how did he know which one was you out of 500 troopers that were in the making?"

Michael: "it's a mystery on why he gave me back my memories and knew where I am during the process of the making; my plan is that i take all three of you to the last ace leader build from crystal city and you Jack implant a virus into the ace computer which can then shut down all ace networks except me, the ace troopers that survived the crash and the leader."

Sonic: "this is a piece of cake for me since I went up against much greater enemies then just Dr Eggman with the likes of metal Sonic, A.D.A.M., commander Brutus, super Sonic and much more besides these piles of junk soldiers."

Jack: "they may look like an easy task to you but they have an anti speed device so you can't out run them or take them down like the speed of light when they are using it on you because they know who you are."

Then the ace troopers run towards them with Michael pointing his weapon at the three heroes and said to his leader though his com link that he has captured them in which he reply "well done trooper at least you can catch them unlike the others, bring them in to me now no.1701"

Then the three heroes were brought in to the command bridge of the base and then brought into a pitch black room where they only see two big lights that look like eyes, and then it said in a deep robotic voice "welcome to my temple mobians especially you Jack, the destroyer of the universe.

Jack realised that he had heard that voice before and said "no it can be!"

Then the lights turned on, the leader finally showed himself to the trios (the leader looked a mix of dalek emperor (1967), underwater kraken and g1 tryption.)

The leader: "we meet again Jack after waiting 35 years on this planet watching all that happens on this world, we find it entertaining watching the chaos since the birth of Sonic and the war that happened between with the mobians and overlanders before Sonic 's birth."

Jack: "i thought you were destroyed in the war between the people turned ace troopers and the true ace troopers since i saw your ship come crashing down and blew up."

The leader: "i had a double flying that ship when it came crashing down to the planet's surface, we had escaped while you were busy seeing the fake one blow up in your view screen."

Jack: "so you hide here for 35 years waiting for me to come to you in your "temple"."

The leader: "that would be right Jack."

Then Sally and Sonic whisper to Jack "who is he?"

Then Jack whisper back at Sally and Sonic "Emperor Fenric the most dangerous of all ace emperors, he was the most powerful and the most terrifying of all emperors because of his insanity, he know to have twisted games like the mind games, the mazes of death games, the nightmare games, the hunting games and the war games, he has the power to suck out life energy from any being which gives him the powers to vaporized people that tried to stop him, he also is a great strategist when he's on the battlefield, also he is not to be trusted at all."

Sonic then whisper back at Jack "then why he can't do any of that stuff on us?"

Jack said quietly back "it's because they were running low on energy when they crashed here and has only a group left, so they had to wait until it was the right time to strike and gain more energy for them mostly the chaos emerald that they studied on for years when they were still working their way back up to the top when they got here in the first place, Fenric needs energy to use his powers but just for now he is just ordering his men around kidnapping people around the world in the shadows being undetected for 35 years leaving csi investigators stuck on cases about the people that disappears at 12 o'clock like the plan the ace army has for 12 o'clock ." then Jack looked at the timer that was 11 o'clock which means they have only have some hour left before 12 o'clock hits.

Jack then said quietly back at Sonic and Sally "we don't have that much time left now, we got to stop them before 12 o'clock hits soon."

Sonic and Sally then nodded at him since they now knew that they don't have much time left.

Then the emperor said to the three of them "I see that Jack has made two new buddies but unfortunately they will die soon alongside with you or you use them as a way to win against me Jack."

Sonic and Sally looked at Jack with a face of shock but Jack said back at the emperor "liar you are a murderer yourself since i saw you killed a battalion of ace troopers since you think that they will betray you by back stabbing you to get the throne even if they were loyal to you and you had a group of ace troopers putting them in a gladiator arena where they fight to the death because you were thinking that they were spies even if they weren't spies at all but you still go ahead anyways, your treatment of soldiers that that needs treatment when they are in broken down state is truly appalling!"

Fenric: "my soldiers are not aware about those treatments or Storys and it shall be that way since I make sure no one tells them that they were used just for entertainment, for dirty work and for slavery."

Jack: "you were always called the most untrustworthy emperor of all time in the ace army not even the one that made you even trust you at all since you use your troopers like a attack card but yet they don't know what you really are in person, manipulator, con artist, hypocrite, lazy, corrupted, greedy, arrogant, egotistic, insane and truly heartless."

Jack: "also what you said earlier Fenric will come back to bite you hard later."

Fenric: "oh we will see about that." Then he struck Jack, Sonic and Sally with electro shock and then the three of them got up the ground after they got shocked by the emperor himself.

Sonic: "i thought he didn't have any powers due to low energy!"

Jack: "well he did but that was just a little shock because he could shock us much more painfully but he can't due to having very low energy so he can only shock us for a bit."

Fenric: "i would have liked to kill you Jack but we used all of the energy to time travel back in the overlanders vs. mobian war era when approaching mobius."

Jack then put his hands behind his back then walked around and said "so that's how you survived for so long undetected, unnoticed and never was seen until now, declared dead in the civil war, couldn't use the only chaos emeralds that you have which was the evil 9th emerald and was known to be the most evil of them all thought to be destroyed by the ancient echidnas tribe 20 years before history was recorded in the tablets and the missing 8th emerald which is a mystery on why is it sometimes part of the 7 chaos emeralds and sometimes not, in fact where did the 8th emerald came from and why is it that the master emerald does not knowledge the existence of a 8th emerald at all, maybe because you stole it from the master emerald so it can't count a 8th emerald as part of the 7 emeralds.

Fenric: "you will be correct about the 8th and 9th emeralds since i need two of them to survive for very long."

Jack: "Knuckles never knew about a 9th emerald in his life since he was the guardian of the master emerald and it never told him about a 9th one out there since it was lost for a long time until you and your men came along and took it for yourselves like a bunch of greedy pigs."

Fenric: "we took it as a way for survival for ace empire."

Jack: "ace empire, more like Fenric's empire since at the time of the civil war you were called a traitor for killing millions of emperors and your own kind as well, you were wanted for dead for a credit of 100,000 and for credit of 200,000 if you were brought in alive to face the trial from the kings of the ace empire for your war crimes against your own kind." Then he stopped walking around when Fenric talked again.

Fenric: "i never liked the other emperors since they always treated me like i was a grunt to them, so i had sent my loyal men to poisoned them by putting in a black poison in their fuel energy when they weren't looking in which they all blew up from it along with their troopers."

Jack: "so that's how you killed millions of emperors and troopers alike."

Fenric: "I did it with pride and with no regrets, and now it will be the new age of the Fenric Empire with only 10 seconds left."

Jack: "you will regret ever saying all of those things to me and my friends because one of your soldiers called Michael recorded the entire thing live for all the troopers in this base to hear and planted a virus in your network when you were too busy grouting at us."

Then the lights went out along with the entire troopers that were build in line for 12 o'clock to hit just in time to go offline and exploded, then cannon that would have turn the two cities into factories blew as well stopping the plan that Fenric had for a long time and then the base was crumbling apart due to the explosion by the cannon and ace troopers and the 20 crashed landed ace troopers were running to command centre due to hearing what Fenric said to Jack and his two friends that he was keeping from them for a long time and was ready to kill him when they see him in the room.

Then Jack, Sonic and Sally along with Michael who got out of the computer room that has broken down guards done by him made a flee since the base was going to blow up in 110 seconds if they don't get out soon.

Then Fenric said with anger "YOU HAVE DESTORYED MY EMPIRE THAT I HAVE WORKED ON FOR 35 YEARS AND TURNED THE SOLDIERS ON ME, YOU WILL FACE MY ANGRY WRATH!" then he finally rise from his throne for the first time in years since he was on mobius and proceed to hunt down Jack and his friends but then his troopers burst in his temple and proceed to fire at him but the emperor destroyed all of his troopers with his lighting attack and was set after Jack for what he did to stop his plan, also getting out of the base when it was on fire.

Then Jack and his friends finally got to the disguised roof part of the base, Sally shouted to Jack "why are we in the roof top of this base!"

Jack shouted back at Sally saying "because the sewers, exits and entries were blocked off due the base coming apart and the flames as well!"

Sally: "then how are going to get out of here then!"

Jack then pulled out his weapon and it made a sonic noise that made the phone box that Jack had earlier appear in front of them.

Jack then said to his helpers "hurry get in the phone box this base has only 60 seconds left before it goes sky high!"

But then roof broke apart which shows a very angry Fenric.

Fenric: "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS JACK, I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU WITH MY CLAWS!"

Jack: "Sonic, Sally and Michael get out of here before base blows up!"

Then he throw his left arm down at Jack but he dodged it in time but then Fenric sent a shock at Jack from his right arm which sent him to the ground with a bleed on his head and Fenric was ready to make the kill on him once and for all but then Sonic home dash at his head which keeps him away from Jack in which Sally took him to his phone box, Michael had a blaster with him and he fired away at Fenric which worked because Fenric was damaged enough to keep him away for a bit while Jack who had recovered quickly flickered at the controls which made the phone box phase out of realty before Fenric could get a hit on the phone box, then the base blew up along with Fenric in a very large explosion.

Then the phone box landed far away from the base that exploded far away from the city in which people and the news reporters saw the factory blew up like an atomic bomb and then the fire engines went to factory with the police to the source of the explosion to put out the fire and investigate

on what made the thing go off in the first place but they did not see a phone box appear out of nowhere in a street corner were Jack, Sonic, Sally and Michael who was wearing a long trench coat with a hat on him came out of it, then walked to the streets where Amy, Tails, Boomer, Bunnie and Antoine saw Sonic and Sally and came to them to talk about the explosion that happen right now but they said they already knew, then they went back to freedom HQ were the freedom fighters had a talk with Sonic and Sally about where they went today and then the two they said that they had adventure with Jack about saving Mobotropolis and station square from the evil forces of the ace army, later on Jack with a bandage on his head was looking at the sky outside from freedom HQ , then Sally and Sonic came to him as he was leaving to return to his phone box.

Sally then said to Jack "thank you for helping us save our home from the ace army."

Jack: "it's the least i can do for you guys." then he turned around and walked away.

As he was leaving, Sonic said to him "hey about you and Michael join the freedom fighters as we might need your help as you need ours."

Jack then said with a smile "Sonic and Sally, I will be glad to join the freedom fighters because you're my friends and you helped me, so I will help you and the freedom fighters to protect mobius from all kinds of threats that dares to conquer it or destroy it, besides it is a long time since i worked with a force."

Then the three of them went back inside the HQ were after they went in, Jack said "has anyone got some jammy dodgers?" then everyone laughed like happy children...of the revolution.

The End.

Feel free to give me some constructive criticism and give this a review please.


End file.
